


No, I Promise, I'm NOT the Next Bride

by GingerHanSolo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), M/M, Rey Skywalker, Same-Sex Marriage, Swearing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHanSolo/pseuds/GingerHanSolo
Summary: Kylo's cousin, Rey, is getting married. Desperate for a plus one to take to the wedding, he brings his roommate Hux along to join him. Trouble is, nobody believes they are just roommates...





	No, I Promise, I'm NOT the Next Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work in progress! I would like to try writing longer Huxlo/Kylux fics so this will be my guinea pig work. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> **For one of my best friends
> 
> Edit: All of the tagged pairs will show up in the story, I promise! Not everyone is mentioned or shows up in this one is all.

“Wow, Armie, just take your sweet fucking time, why don’t you?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have invited me to this… this thing, Kylo, then I wouldn’t have to take my sweet time.”

“Ugh.” Kylo re-ironed the clothes for the umpteenth time as he waited for his roommate to finish showering. 

“I heard that!” Hux called out. “We Huxes like to look nice. You knew that when we co-signed the lease.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and kept ironing. Hux couldn’t hear that. He heard Hux’s electric razor buzzing, as well as the blowdryer running. He gave up on ironing and instead set his roommate’s deodorant and cologne out in the living room. Half of his intention was to be helpful, the other half was definitely to be passive aggressive.

Hux got out of the bathroom. Kylo made a mad dash into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and then locked it. Hux sighed, put on the deodorant and the cologne, then put on the freshly pressed clothes. As he was tying his shoes, Kylo emerged, hair still unruly. 

“You cannot tell me you’re going like that,” Hux sighed.

“Ok, look, if you’re going to be all prissy, then I’m going to look like this. Evens it out.”

“No respect for your cousin, then?”

Kylo sighed. “Fine. I’ll straighten it.”

“Thank you.” Kylo sighed even more loudly as he went into the bathroom to straighten his hair, voicing his displeasure at Hux’s request. 

Hux returned to his room, making sure his tie was fixed and his hair was nice and tidy. Kylo emerged, doused himself in cologne, and then went to get some food before finishing getting dressed.

“Kylo?” Hux said, heading to the kitchen to find his roommate scarfing down a sandwich in his underwear.

“Fuck, I can’t even eat with you being a bitch about it.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I just wanted to ask you why you’re going if you don’t want to? And why did you rope me into this?”

“Because Rey would be beyond upset if I didn’t go. I’ve been one of the few people who have been supportive of her and Rose’s relationship. Uncle Luke, my parents and I all have been. It wouldn’t be fair to just ditch her. Besides,” he said with some bitterness, “I don’t think many people will be there.”

Hux nodded. “And me?”

“I didn’t want to come in alone and look like a loser.”

Hux snorted. “Thanks. Glad to know I’m only coming to make you look good.”

“Asshole, you’re going to make everyone look bad with your… stupid hair,” Kylo said. 

“Just get ready, Ren.”

Kylo flipped Hux off as he stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. Hux rolled his eyes and walked back into his room, making sure he had enough money for a cab. Kylo brushed the crumbs off his chest and began to get dressed in the living room. Hux emerged from his room and noticed Kylo was putting on his shoes.

“Oh, thank goodness, I was going to just warn you that we will be running late soon if we don’t head out. Do you have the gift?” 

“In the closet,” Kylo said. 

“Could you get it, please?” Hux asked as he put on his watched and checked himself in the mirror one last time.

“Ugh, fine. You make me work so much,” Kylo whined.

The men, cleaned up with gift in tow, left their New York apartment to catch a cab to Central Park. As they got in and were able to relax, Kylo couldn’t help but notice how nice Hux actually looked… very, very nice.

He would never admit it, though. At least, not out loud.


End file.
